Under My Skin
by Whistle Mist
Summary: Ivy's Toxin had a new delay. Robin and Red Robin have been hit with it and now Damian and Tim Wayne end up having a heated night. DamiTim.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Batman.**

**Waring: Slash.**

**Pairing: Damian x Tim.**

**Damian is 13 Tim is 17.**

* * *

Ivy scowled as she was lead into a room. They chained her hands to the to the table before they cuffed her legs to the legs of the chair. The guards left the room and soon shadows from the corner moved and she gritted her teeth as two figures appeared.

"Batman." Ivy said bitterly and looked at the younger male beside him. "Nightwing."

"Ivy." Batman replied before walking up to the table. "What did you plan on doing to the Mayor's son."

Ivy glared at him. "Nothing much."

"You released your toxins in his home before leaving." Nightwing said crossing his arms. "What we wanna know is why you left when your little perfume bombs didn't work."

"Oh it worked." Ivy smirked. "It takes a few hours before it works depending on the age of that person."

"Explain." Batman demanded.

"Why should I?" Ivy laughed. "I know you weren't there at the house but your little robins where and so was this man slut."

"I'm not a man-slut." Nightwing glared at her.

"Whatever."

Batman stepped closer. "The toxin, what does it do?"

"Something." Ivy looked away with a smirk. "Although I wonder what you're going to do when you find out."

"I'm not going to ask again." Batman growled. "What does it do-"

"Ah!" Nightwing cried out suddenly arms clutching his stomach.

"Nightwing?!"

Ivy busted out laughing.

Batman looked at Nightwing who slummed to his knees eyes wide behind the mask, his face suddenly flushed his body trembling his mouth falling opened in shock. His son suddenly scrambled back into the corner of the shadows his whole body trembling as he pulled his knees up to his chest trying to hide his lower half of his body.

"What did you do?! Batman demanded grabbing Ivy around the neck.

Ivy chocked before smirking up at him. "It's a delayed formula depending on the age of that person it takes effect. I'm guessing your little slut there is between twenty and twenty five. Good luck its wears off in a few hours and there no antidote."

Growling Batman knocked her out before scooping up Nightwing and rushing them to the Batwing and back to the cave. Ity wasn't easy because Nightwing was moaning and whining each time he moved. Once in the cave He grabbed one of the other antidotes that he kept in cases of Ivy's attacked and it was enough to push some of the sudden sex drive down but Dick had to stay in the showers with cold water running down him.

It took half hour and some blood form Dick but Bruce manged to make an antidote and pressed the needle into Dick's arm as the young man fought with his body for control. Once it took effect Dick had flushed embarrassed.

"Feeling better." Dick sighed. "Now I know what an animal feels like when it goes into heat."

"That's basically what it was. I ran a scan and according to this it takes only half an hour to take effect if your under twenty."

"Oh my god!" Dick screamed suddenly.

"What?!"

"Dami and Timmy go hit with that too!"

Both Bruce and Dick looked at each other in shock before taking off towards the bedrooms upstairs.

* * *

Tim finished changing into a red t-shirt and some khaki shorts before heading up from the cave to his room. Behind him was Damian who had changed into white muscle shirt and some black sweat pants.

They walked out of the cave through the clock in the study. Tim was ready to go and start reading the book he had gotten in the mail that morning. Once up near their rooms they parted ways determined not to talk to each other and when into their own rooms.

Picking up the book from it's place Tim opened it flipping to the page he had been on earlier that day. Ten minutes into that book the door to his room slammed opened making him jump. Looking up he saw Damian standing there looking almost out of breath, his blue looking at him like Tim was something delicious to eat.

"Damian, what the hell- Whoa!"

Damian closed the door before jumping at him with lightening speed pinning the older boy to the bed holding onto his wrists as he looked down at him. Tim started to struggle against him yelling at the younger boy to let him go.

"Damian!" Tim yelled in shock as lips attacked his neck suddenly sucking and biting. "Get the hell off!"

Damian grunted when Tim kicked him off. Recovering he went after Tim who was running towards the door. Since hitting thirteen Damian had grown and although still three inches shorter than his step brother he was now faster and within a few seconds he grabbed him and pushed up against the wall.

"Damian, stop!" Tim yelled again struggling to get free. "Damian, what is wrong with you?!"

Kissing the pale neck again Damian shivered as he breathed in the scent of Drake's skin. Inside he felt the fire burning with need. His stomach pulled the heat as made the first mark on on Drake's neck. This pleased him knowing he had marked the so called perfect child.

"Get of you Demon Spawn!" Tim screamed in rage. "If you do get off of me right now-...?!"

Damian paused only for a second when Tim had gone suddenly still and pulled back to look into those bright eyes and the hunger spiked when Tim threw back his head letting out a shuttering gasp. Taking the opportunity Damian pressed up against him making the older boy moan. Latching back onto his neck Damian thrust up letting out a moan of his own as hands ran quickly through his hair and over his back.

"Ahh, Damian," Tim moaned pushing back against him. "Damian, oh god, please!"

Groaning Damian pulled him off the wall trying to pull them to the bed. Their mouths smashed together desperately trying to dominate the other. Tim moaned as he was pushed up onto his desk his back against the wall and gasped as Damian pulled away before grabbing Tim's shirt yanking it up and off the taller boy before tossing it aside before pulling at his own shirt and throwing it away as well before kissing Tim again groaning into his mouth.

Tim wrapped his arms around Damian's neck pulling himself almost all the way off the desk as his legs went around his waist pushing their stilled clothed erections together shivering. Damian's hands liked to wander as they slipped into his shorts groping his bottom firmly.

"Damian," Tim moaned the heat building in his lower region. "Bed, bed, now."

Growling Damian yanked Tim off the desk pushing him towards the bed and pretty much threw him on it before scrambling on top of the other and grabbed at the belt that was in the way of what he wanted. Pulling it off he threw it somewhere before pulling off the shorts and underwear reveling Tim's body.

"Damian," Tim moaned shamelessly spreading his legs arching up. "Hurry!"

Shredding the last of his clothing Damian pressed them together again moaning and shook hearing Tim's breathless cry of pleasure. Holding down the older boy by his upper arms Damian kissed down nipping at his chest only pausing to lick, nibble and tease the harden nipples enjoying the gasps and moans that Tim was giving him. Going lower he bit the tones abs carefully. Not hard enough to make him but just enough pressure to make Tim buckle up panting hard.

Letting go of Tim's arms to start stroke him but Tim sat up quickly pushing Damian down and climbed up on his setting his hands on the other's chest to balance himself and reached under him pulling Damian's hard length up to his entrance and without warning forced himself onto it hard taking all of it into his body in one movement.

Damian's hands grabbed onto Tim's hips his eyes nearly rolling back as the tight restricting heat surrounded his cock. For a few seconds he breathed in slowly before he looked up at Tim. He breath caught seeing the older one like this. His face flushed, his eyes dilated and full of lust, the lips swollen from the kisses.

In those blue eyes was a mixture pain and pleasure. Gulping Damian rubbed the hips trying to bring some comfort.

"Drake?"

"Ahh," Tim closed his eyes. "Just... a few seconds..."

Damian swallowed trying to be still but it was burning. "Drake, I need to move."

"Since when do you listen to me?"

With that Damian thrust up making them both cry out and soon both of them were working together bring pleasure to them both. Tim was moving up and down his eyes squeezed shut as pleasure racked his body and embarrassing noises left his throat as Damian continued to thrust up and suddenly hot something that made Tim scream.

"Drake?!"

"Again..." Tim moaned collapsing on him gasping softly. "Do that again, please..."

Rolling them over Damian sat up a little to move them into a new position by pinning Drake's right knee sideways on the bed and pushing the left knee back thankful for the flexibility before thrusting again enjoying the wonderful tight heat.

"Drake," Damian panted leaning down to kiss the bruises on the neck.

"Feels so good," Tim breathed out rolling his hips up to met every thrust. "Ohhh...!"

It was building. Damian could feel it so he let go of Tim's knees and pressed down on him before thrust three more times before he came hard his vision going white. The only thing he felt was Drake tighten around him and a cry following his.

Tim was panting as he came back down from the high his body feeling something unusual pour into his body. It was hot and felt strange but not unpleasant. Tim whimpered as he felt Damian pull out of him and flushed when he felt the other push his legs apart.

When a hot mouth suddenly attached to his inner thigh sucking slowly as tongue licked the sensitive skin. Panting out moans Tim arched biting down on his finger trying to keep the sounds from escaping.

Damian smirked a bit as he marked the tender skin before pulling back and settling back on top of Drake resting his head against the other's pale neck breathing in his scent his arms wrapped around him possessively.

Tim's hands ran through Damian's hair gently before he drifted off to sleep Damian not far behind.

* * *

Bruce had to grab Dick before he could break the door down and opened the door rushing in with the panicking hero behind him. They both froze seeing the two on the bed. Both where naked with only a sheet over them from the hips down but they could see one of Tim's legs over Damian's waist and a hickey on his neck.

Dick went to to freak out causing Tim to jerk awake.

All hell broke loose after that.

* * *

**DamiTim. **


	2. Game

Tim moaned softly as he arched on his bed feeling ashamed of himself. More than shame he was disgusting and lower than dirt for what he was doing right now. Tim was laying on his bed stroking himself with his legs parted at the knees. Using his flexibility he was curled up and pressing two fingers in and out of himself rapidly trying to simulate the feeling of having Damian inside him.

For a thirteen year old Damian was fairly large for his age and size. Of course all that training, genetic and life just made him more than a normal teenager. For Tim he didn't bulk up like Bruce, Jason or Damian did but rather had more of a runner/acrobat body. It was easy to think that new villains would see Dick and him as an easy target only to have the crap beat out of them.

Tim moaned again as he hit his prostate. Pulling them out he slumped onto his bed with a deep sigh before he hurried off his bed making his way to his closet. Opening the double doors he walked into it heading to a small hiding spot. Moving the carpet aside before hitting the small wood so it would pop open Tim reached in pulling out medium safe and setting it next right next to him before covering the hiding spot.

Licking his lips Tim punched in the code. When it opened Tim pulled out the lube, a remote and his favorite toy. It was seven inch vibrating dildo that Tim had made himself. It was made to hit just the right spots and move as fast as he wanted it too.

Popping the lid off the lube Tim coated the toy carefully before going back to his bed glancing at the door once more to make sure that it was locked before he climbed onto his bed on his hands and knees moving so he was bent forward taking in a deep breath before he reached back to push the top of his toy to his entrance.

When it touched Tim muffled a moan before slowly pushing it in. Forcing his body to relax further Tim closed his eyes his mind flashing back to when Damian had pushed into him. Stiffing a whine Tim forced it all the way into him panting hard.

Sitting up he looked at the remote before he paused looking up. Someone was listening in at the door. Tim smirked before letting out small pleasured pants, and moans for whoever it was. After a few minutes he hears boots stomping off meaning it had Damian.

When the angry stomps returned Tim stood up with a shiver feeling it move lightly inside of him before opening the door slightly to see Damian glaring up at him but he had a small tint of redness on his face showing that he had been listening.

"Here." Tim breathed out a moan. "Take this."

"What is it?" Damian took it trying not look to excited.

"A remote." Tim smiled at him like a cat. "Careful."

The door closed and Tim held his breath. He had just handed Damian the remote to his favorite toy, which he currently had inside him! And was going to let Damian play with him. What the hell was wrong with him-

"Ahhh!" Tim suddenly arched off the door shivering as the toy vibrated in the right spot. "Ahh, ahh, Oh yes~"

Behind the door Damian turned red before turning if off.

* * *

An hour later Damian fiddled with the little remote as Drake sat across him at dinner. Those baby blur eyes were challenging him. When Pennyworth set down the last tray of food and they started to eat with Grayson chattering away Damian turned he two on the smallest setting.

Across from him Tim wiggled slightly but other than that remind stilled.

So this was a game to see who would out last who?

Very well.

Damian turned it on highest but jolted slightly when a socked foot came up to rub his crotch.

Challenge accepted.

* * *

**Ivy is going to return. **


End file.
